


Spies

by Tambores (LovelyAche)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/Tambores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted the 1st of September, 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted the 1st of September, 2009.

The Toclafane were tools:  complex and lethal, yet nothing but tools -- instruments for the Master to carry on his plans of destruction and demise. Stripped from their bodies and intellect, limited to a form that brought nothing but endless, complete void; equipped with the most wondrous pieces of weaponry and childishly unable of comprehending the gravity of their actions. That had been his greatest feat, to transform such pitiful creatures into killing machines with the mental age of a three year old child.

All of them, under his absolute control.

_“_ _The Toclafane, who are they?  Who are they?”_

Then the Doctor – already weakened by his ploy -- had asked, and that was when a sliver of power escaped the Master.

_“Doctor, if I told you the truth… your hearts would break.”_ And he would enjoy the scene very much so, for the Doctor to be silenced by the very same creatures he’d sworn to protect. So very ironic.

At first, no one realized – humankind was far too terrorized by the Master’s horror reign to question and even the few ones with knowledge to discover were either dead, missing or under control on his side. After all, the Toclafane’s name hadn’t been wasted away; they – every single one of these metallic devices had killed, assassinated their own kin in cold blood. They were nightmare fodder.

And it was when the Nightmare became reality that the Toclafane started to act erratically. At the beginning it wasn’t anything particular, nothing worth worrying about: one human left alive, tiny areas of the world saved from being obliterating. The Master had been far too amused to be playing war with his greatest enemy to spend his time punishing the reported Toclafane.

Not to mention, those songs were quite addicting.

\--

It was months later – almost at the peak of his dominion over earth’s carcass that the Toclafane rebelled. Not a proper rebellion, far from that. They would keep on working to get all of earth’s resources milked and to prepare intergallatic war – most of them would.

Factions. That was the best word to describe it and the one the Master would use in his mind.

During its first months, it was almost of a daily amusement  (the one after the three o’clock song and before stepping down from the control deck to meet Lucy at the bedroom quarter for music of their own) to watch them… play.

One of the sides would hide, among the ruined cities or burnt forests; inside empty tree trunks, anywhere their large metallic bodies would fit in, and use the embedded camouflage programs to blend in, while the other faction waited. They never did wait for too long – sometimes the five minutes (it varied, but that was the most common measure used) were broken by a particularly excited individual who was promptly silenced by the others – ever assassins.

Then it started; zooming at the speed of… almost sound, they chased each other through entire continents, laughing with the metal bleep of their artificial voices. The Master couldn’t understand it; the actions, yes, but not the thought behind it. Some sort of glitch on their software, for sure. It didn’t matter – right now, nothing did. The tools wouldn’t stop their work, and he allowed them this moment.

If it were to be compared to any activity, the chosen one would be the human game: Hide and Seek.

\--

With an almost soundless whoosh, the Toclafane materialized itself (after the cannibalization of their bodies, gender became unimportant) beside the Master’s spinning chair, drawing attention to itself with an – almost excited giggle.

“Mister Master!” it started, “It’s almost ready! And we must leave this place, it’s dry! Nothing else to explore!” It would have sounded disappointed, if the voice program had been given those settings.

The Master waved it away by raising a finger and muttering a short, “Soon.” Before going back to the notebook he had open over the table, a pen dangling from his fingers.

It was without notice that the floating body disappeared, without the Master even glancing up at the television plastered on the wall, and definitely without him seeing the blue dot signaling one Toclafane vanishing right into the lake.

\--

The Toclafane played hide and seek. The Master laughed. He would have to write that one down someday.


End file.
